


I'll Be Watching Over You

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holding Hands, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newest manip based on the, so far only one, leaked picture from the deleted scene from HLV.</p><p>*spoiler*--------Magnussen just didn't fit there did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching Over You

Can be seen as friendship, pre-slash, or established relationship. It's your choice :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lower picture quality, I don't have any HQ of the deleted scene yet.


End file.
